Accidentally In Love
by yekilandia
Summary: -Son gemelas- decian unos, -Son identicas- decian otros. -Como estas muñeca- me pregunto con una muy sensual sonrisa. -Que te den- y me fui directa al baño. -Cuando me beses me das tus boxers- me miro raro -¿Me estas asiendo una propuesta sexual Swan?-TH


Accidentally In Love

Capitulo 1

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

Me encontraba en mi habitación… en Forks, si Forks, imagínense mi desagradable sorpresa cuando a mi amadísimo padre se le ocurrió decirnos a mi y a toda la _family _ que nuestro próximo destino seria Forks, todos quedamos con cara de "sip, te falta un tornillo" pero somos demasiado educados para no decírselo a la cara, además estábamos todos seguros que lo primero que haría al decir esas palabras seria llevarse la mano al cinturón donde guardaba su pistola, y no es que Charlie sea violento, solo que no le gusta que lo molesten, y mas cuando a tenido que soportan tanta de nuestras travesuras… haaa si somos una _family_ taaan adorable.

Y ahora me encontraba allí, ósea aquí, sip aquí en la soleada y calurosa Forks, por favor nótese mi sarcasmo, bueno la cosa es que mi papá lo transfirieron a Forks como el nuevo Sheriff de este muy, muy verde y lluvioso lugar, ahora no estoy siendo sarcástica. La cosa es que nos habíamos mudado hace algunos días, para ser mas exacto 7 días 4 horas y pico minutos, y yo como la persona responsable que soy no había desempacado nada de mi cosas embaladas ¿Por qué? Respuesta fácil y sencilla aposte con mi hermano mayor que cuando llegáramos a Forks estaría lloviendo, el dijo que no, yo sip. La cosa es que el maldito hijo de su madre, vi el tiempo yo como la persona anti trampas que soy no lo vi, mentira… no vi el tiempo por cretina que soy. Bueno volviendo a lo que nos interesa, el gano yo perdí, castigo, claro y conciso ayudarle, mejor dicho YO ordenas su maldita y estúpida pieza, y el muy miserable se fue a re-reconocer el pueblo, pueden creerlo, yo si lo hago, ya que me toco vivirlo.

Y ahora yo estaba aquí en mi ahora habitación, con la cama perfectamente echa, el closet completamente ordenado, mi escritorio, armado y con todos mis papeles y cosas por el estilo encima y con el notebook prendido y escuchando la canción I gota Feeling , para subirme la moral, escuche como afuera sonaba algo pesado andando por la calle, mire por la ventana, y agradable mi sorpresa al ver en la esquina de la calle como el camión de la basura se dirigía a _nuestra _calle para sacar _nuestra _basura, sonreí y tome las bolsas negras e inmensamente grande que horas antes habían tenido toda mi ropa, corrí escalera abajo, casi rompiéndome la mandíbula al ir tan apurada y con calcetines. Ahora que lo pienso mejor y estoy al final de la escalera nada me costaba ponerme las zapatillas, a que va, si de igual manera me iba a hacer puré bajándolas.

Emmett se encontraba abriendo la puerta para sacar una bolsa del mismo color que llevaba en mis manos para tirarla al camión.

-¡La basura!- grite tirándome en su espalda y escalando de manera maestra por su espalda.

-¿tienes miedo que te confundas y te lleven Belli-Bells?- me pregunto de forma socarrona.

-Algo por el estilo- asentí mientras el caminaba hacia el basurero de metal se encontraba fuera de nuestra casa casi tocando la calle. Al momento de él abrir el basurero yo muy maestramente metí su cabeza dentro de mi propia bolsa de basura.

-Pero qué demonios – dijo girando su cabeza -¿Quién diablos apago la luz?- pregunto de manera histérica, sonreí.

-¿quiere que me lleve esa bolsa?- me pregunto el basurero mientras Emmett seguía intentando sacarse la bolsa de encima, sonreí con mi mas encantadora sonrisa.

-Sí, y esta también- le dije apuntando a mi hermanito mayor, bajándome de su ancha espalda.

Me quedo mirando raro, mientras Emmett se sacaba la bolsa de basura.

-Lo siento mucho señor hace algunos días la sacamos del manicomio y aun no se acostumbra a vivir en sociedad realmente lo siento, pero es mi hermanita e igual la quiero – al decir esas palabras el señor Basurero, me quedo mirando raro, tomo la bolsa de las manos de Emmett y puedo decir, sin mentirles, que se fue corriendo hacia el camión, con Emmett con quedamos mirando y luego miramos al camión.

-¿El cree que tu y yo estamos locos?- le pregunte apuntándolo a él y luego a mí misma.

-El cree que tu y yo estamos como locos de patio- dijo asintiendo y cargándome como corderito

-Creo que me comenzó a gustar Forks- le dije sonriendo a la nada.

-Ya era hora, además está algo cambiado debiste haberme acompañado para recorrerlo- me dijo con una voz de inocencia perpetua, maldito cerdo que tengo por hermano.

-Ho que lastima que no hubiera ido Em, pero la verdad me entretuve re decorando tu habitación, espero que te guste el rosa chillón, creo que combina a las mil maravillas con tu súper cuerpo- me miro afligido mientras yo le regalaba mi más dulce y tierna sonrisa, me tuve que tapar los oídos conocía a mi hermano desde el momento en que nací y me pinto con plumón permanente en mi linda ropita rosa, "Bella la psicótica" sip el tenia 3 años yo solo unos días, y están las fotos que demuestran su total e insensato sentido del humor.

-¡REEENÉEE!- grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Lo quede mirando feo, nuestra madre llego corriendo con un delantal de cocina, y unos guantes para sacar el pollo del horno.

-¿¡Emmett que paso!?-le pregunto nuestra madre, me miro a mi, me encogí de hombros.

-Bella pinto mi pieza de rosa chillón- dijo con voz de hijito de mami.

-Es mentira querida madre yo nunca me atrevería a hacer tal atrocidad contra la total hombría de tu primogénito e único hijo varón- le dije con mi vocecilla de pura inocencia, lamentable que las madres conozcan tanto a sus hijos, aunque algunos días a la semana pensaba que era adoptada, he decir que esos días eran sábado, domingo y miércoles, ¿Por qué? No tengo la menor puta idea.

-No me hagas la pelota Bella- dijo mi madre con una sonrisilla sarcástica.

-¡No le creas mamá…Bella pinto mi pieza de rosa chillón!- dijo Emmett mirándome amenazadoramente.

-Hijito de mami- le dije sacándole la lengua.

-Hijita de papi- me dijo haciéndome morisquetas.

-Grandulón, híper desarrollado- le dije mostrándole disimuladamente mi dedo de al medio.

-Chiquitín- me dijo haciendo un corazón con sus dedos, y logrando poner mis mejillas de un sulfúrico rojo, el único que me podía decir así era Charlie, mi papá

-hermano del oso Teddy, con menos dulzura y mas cretino- le dije

-¡Renée me dijo cretino!- le dijo a mi madre tomando su delantal y zarandeándoselo.

-No ves eres un hijito de mami- le dije de forma ganadora.

-Que no lo soy- me dijo

-Que lo eres- le dije

-Que no- me respondió

-Que si- contraataque

-Que no- me volvió a decir, poda discretamente ver como René tenía sus manos en mi estomago y el pecho de Emmett, muchas veces las discusiones verbales con Emmett terminaban conmigo acostada en el piso y Emmett asiéndome una llave leve. Maldito hermano grandulón.

-Que no- le dije con una sonrisilla

-Que si- me dijo triunfador.

- No ves Emmett es cosa de solo asumir que lo eres, mamá estas de testigo, tu hijo asumió ser un hijo de mami-

-¡Reneeeeee!-lloriqueo Emmett.

-Ya basta los dos- se escucho la voz de Charlie desde la puerta, los tres nos volteamos a ver como mi padre dejaba su pistola colgada en un gancho cerca de la puerta junto con su cinturón, y se quedaba allí parado.

-¡Charlie!- gritamos Emmett y yo corriendo a abrazar a Charlie, yo por que de verdad lo quería Emmett, solo por interés, Charlie traía entre sus manos una bolsa de dulces, que creo había comprado en la dulcería del pueblo.

-Ya niños ya, dejen a Charlie entrar- nos dijo Renée sacándonos de encima de Charlie, y quitándole los dulces a Emmett, lo mire y le saque la lengua.

-Renée, Bella me saco la lengua- mis padres me miraron y yo les sonreí inocente.

-Eso no es verdad Em, ¿por qué me quieres hacer quedar mal?- le pregunte con mis ojitos a punto de salir falsas lagrimas.

-Renée, Charlie es verdad me saco la lengua- dijo Emmett mirando a los personajes que se encontraban frente a nosotros.

-Emmett- dijo mi padre serio, mire burlona a Emmett –Bella- fue su turno de mirarme burlón, los dos miramos a nuestra padre -¿Qué edad tienen?- pregunto mirándonos.

-17- respondí con una sonrisa.

-19- respondió golpeándome en las costillas.

-Bueno les dijo queridos hermanitos que parecen de 5, y me uno al club de los niñatos- sonrió Renesmee desde la puerta.

-No es verdad papá Ness miente yo no tengo 5 Emmett si los podría tener ya que esa es su edad mental mientr…- no alcance a terminar cuando me volví a mirar a mi gemela que se encontraba idénticamente igual a mí en la puerta. El silencio reino en el hall de entrada de la casa.

-Hola hermanito, hermanita- saludo Ness con un bolso de mano en ¿adivinen donde? ¡En su mano!

Corrimos hacia ella para abrazarla, no aviamos visto a Ness desde hace 2 semanas, 2 semanas imagínense lo que son dos semanas alejadas de mi otra mitad, con quien compartí placenta y comida, aunque con cordones umbilicales separados.

-El monstro del lago Ness está en casa – canturreo Emmett abrazándome a mí y a Ness juntas.

-El oso piroso salió de hibernación – canturree yo

-La loca de patio salió del loquero- canturreó Ness

-Ya tenemos el manicomio completo querida- hablo Charlie, que tenia abrazada a Renée de la cintura

-Ellos piensan que estamos locos- les dije a mis hermanos, con voz completamente audible para nuestros padres.

-No te preocupes B, algunas veces los que pensaron que estamos locos terminaron dándose cuenta que ellos estaban locos y allí llegamos al dilema, los locos están realmente locos o no los locos no están tan locos, solo nosotros los percibimos así porque no los entendemos- dijo Emmett, los 4 nos giramos para mirar a Em de manera asombrada.

-¿Mamá, grabaste eso cierto?- pregunto Ness

-¿Por qué?- tan ilusa como siempre mi querida Renée , mirando extrañada a Ness

-Primera frase algo coherente que sale de la boca de tu hijo mayor y ¿tú no tienes una máquina para filmarlo?- respondí por Ness, la cual me sonrió y asintió, eso de ser gemelas algunas veces era genial – A todo esto Emmett ¿esas palabras tuvieron sentido dentro de tu cabeza?- le pregunte realmente extrañada a Emmett, el cual aflojo su abrazo de Ness y de mi, para rascaste su cabeza.

-Algo- dijo medio perdido.

-Sin comentarios-hablamos Ness y yo al mismo tiempo sonriéndonos, luego la mire horrorizada, mientras ella me sonreía abiertamente.

-¡Renée!- chiche horrorizada corriendo a los brazos de mi madre, me abrazo para consolarme.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunto Renée preocupada mientras mi padre me acariciaba el cabello para que me tranquilizara, me volví para mirar a mi gemela, que era iguala mí, mire a mis padres, con cara de que alguien había atropellado a mi perro.

-Se tiño el pelo y se puso lentillas solo para parecerse a mi- lloriquee.

-Bells- me consoló Charlie –Ustedes dos viven tiñéndose el pelo y poniéndose lentillas, para ser exactamente iguales, les encanta confundir a la gente- dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza, bueno en eso tenía razón, pero siempre decidíamos juntas él quien se transformaría en quien.

-La vez pasada recuerda que habían dos Renesmee – me recordó Renée.

Me volví para mirar a Ness, si éramos gemelas, éramos idénticas cuando éramos bebes, solo que Ness tenía los ojos igual que Renée, de un gris humo algo extraño, mientras los míos eras dos pozos de chocolate, que al sol se les veía algo grises alrededor, el cabello era igual hasta que cumplimos los 5 años, desde allí el de Ness se parecía más al de mamá de un color miel rubio muy lindo, mientras el mío seguía siendo castaño rojizo.

-¿Lista para comenzar este semestre en el nuevo instituto como las gemelas Swan? – me pregunto Ness con una sonrisilla malvada, me volteé hacia ella para abrazarla –Lista querida gemela, pero solo hasta que se den cuenta que somos dos Ness, después cuando se enteren tu vuelves a ser tu- le dije.

-¡Que dios nos ampare! – dijo Renée caminando a la cocina seguida de Charlie que nos guiño un ojo.

-Este año será increíble- nos susurro Emmett abrazándonos nuevamente por el cuello y caminando asía la cocina.

-Sera el mejor de todos- susurro Ness

-Creo que nos meteremos en problemas- susurre negando con la cabeza, pero con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, era la primera vez que los hermanos Swan estábamos en un instituto juntos, y sabía muy bien, que ello nos traería más de un problema.

Vamos, vamos  
Gira un poco más rápido  
Vamos, vamos  
El mundo seguirá después  
Vamos, vamos  
Porque todo el mundo está después que el amor

* * *

**Hola querida gente linda, aquí esta mi primer fic , he de decir que espero terminarlo ya que tiendo a dejar las cosas por la mitad, espero que este primer capítulo las allá dejado intrigadas y sigan leyendo, y también espero tener uno que otro Review, ya que se que son como el alimentos para los aficionados a una historia como yo, sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto.**

**XOXO Yekita! la canción es la misma que el titulo**


End file.
